1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a CD rack for receiving CDs, it is firm in structure and is unlimited in increasing receiving spaces of the CD rack by mutual locking of a plurality of puncheons and a plurality of independent locking pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional CD is used as a general medium for saving and reading of sound, image or data and information, by virtue of its light weight, thinness and large information storage capacity, it is really a favorite today in the field of data and information of sound and image. Although a CD is light weighted and thin, a cassette for it occupies quite a space, by virtue that storage of the CD can not be done simply with the disk itself, a conventional CD rack is used to store CDs together with their cassettes. The CD rack shown in FIG. 1 is one of the conventional CD racks used presently, and is comprised structurally of a base 10 on which there are three upright posts 11, each post 11 is provided with a plurality of equidistantly spaced slots 12, a plurality of CD receiving plates 13 are supported on the slots 12 of the upright posts 11, in this way, the CDs can be stored in the spaces between every two CD receiving plates 13.
The above stated CD rack 1 can be used for insertion of CDs, however, it is structurally defective in design, and is functionally ineffective accordingly. As an example, the CD receiving plates 13 supported on the slots 12 of the upright posts 11 provided with the slots 12 for insertion of the CD receiving plates 13 are limited in height. They are unable to create very large storage capacity for CDs. And more, if it is desired to increase the height of the upright posts 11 and the amount of slots 12 for creating large storage capacity for receiving CDs, a limitation exists. That is, the higher are the upright posts 11, the larger the waving phenomenon of the upright posts 11 can be seen by virtue of the flexibility thereof. This is even unfavorable for mounting the CD receiving plates 13 and storage of CDs, besides, increment of insertion spaces can make the upright posts 11 unduly prominent especially when the spaces are vacant.